The Time When The Sound Dies
by Marshy Ero-pyon
Summary: A woman who is both Exorcist and Noah joins the noah's side and catches the twins' eyes. But in a world where she was betrayed by friends, how will she trust the two that has a bad track record about trust? JasdevixOc


Chapter 1: The Last Queen

* * *

_Take My Hand,  
and open the door_

_I give you the end of the world,  
nameless songs.  
And Endless Dreams I am the Queen of Dark_

_At the Moment of the Beginning,  
In the sea of Negatron Awaken me with your chilly hands Neither words nor feelings I know,  
None of the pretty dresses satisfy me,_

_In the eternal Time,  
The door has been just opened._

_I flare magnificently,  
Burn immediately.  
I shall show you everything in me._

_I give you the end of the world,  
nameless songs.  
And Endless Dreams I am the Queen of Dark._

_With your eyes closed,  
Your future shines.  
Secret love for you,  
You are gallant._

_

* * *

  
_

The Jasdevi twins made their way into the dining hall with Rhode, Skin, and Lulubell. When they all arrived, they noticed the earl and Tyki was sitting with a long white haired woman. When the door shut with a small sound, she looked over and the other Noahs got lost in the red silted eye directed there way.

"Oh, the rest of you have arrived," The earl smiled at them and waved them over.

"Let me introduce the rest of the group, my lady." The Earl spoke to the Woman. Rhode's eyes widen as well as jasdevi's and lulubell's. They had never heard the earl call a woman my lady as if she was higher then him.

"The Sweet little girl is Rhode Kamelot. The man next to her is Skin Bolic. The woman next to him is Lulubell. And the last two are Jasdero and Debitto also known as Jasdevi," The Earl introduced. The woman looked their way and all they could see was one red piercing eye. The other one was covered by a medically eye patch. She swirled the deep red wine in her glass, nodding as each person was mentioned.  
"This is Queen Calliope," The Earl announced.

"That's not my title anymore, Earl," she spoke musically. It rang like a song.

"But still you are a queen none the less," The Earl insisted. The rest of the Noahs sat around the table.

Jasdevi was the first to speak up. "Why the hell is a human here?" Debitto yelled, getting annoyed with the overwhelming presence she brought to the room.

"Why? Why?" His brother repeated, pointing at the woman. The Woman watched them with slight amusement.

"She's not human, Stupid Twins," Tyki spoke. "She is a Noah and Exorcist combined, as well as the Demon Queen."

"I'm not the Demon queen anymore," Calliope reminded Tyki.

"Noah?!" Rhode gasped looking at Calliope next to her.

"Yes, Some how she ended up with both innocence and the Noah abilities. They were able to harbor her body without killing herself. The Weird thing about the innocence and the Noah power is that they are the same thing. They both allow her to control sound waves," The Earl explained to all the Noahs.  
"So why aren't you the demon queen anymore?" Jasdero asked leaning over the table.

"I was with the Exorcists 200 years ago, but they found out about my Noah side and locked me in a lost orphanage in the woods away from anyone to detect I was there, but they decided to keep me alive. So they brought me food once in awhile. The demon world could never find me, so I was proclaimed dead," Calliope's voice danced around the room as she spoke. Rhode had been watching Calliope's glass of wine because it was really thick when it was swishing.

"Calliope, the wine might not be good. It is really thick when it is swirling around," Rhode spoke pointing to her glass.

"Oh it s not Wine," Calliope replied casually. "Its Human blood."

"That's disgusting. You re worst then The Vampire Exorcist," Debitto shouted, his brother freaking out along side of him. Tyki gave a worried look towards Calliope, but her expression remained calm.

"At least I don't walk around with 5 pounds of black crap on my face and wear clothes that are too tight for a normal man," Calliope said delivering the blow hard. Rhode was falling out of her chair laughing at this point and Tyki was stifling laughter.

"At least I don't look like a one eyed Freak!" Debitto yelled back.

"At least I don't look like a Fashion Show Reject," Calliope yelled back standing up, glaring at the boys.

"Well At least I don't Drink human blood!" Debitto Shouted, pointing at her.

"Well At least I don't wear my jacket off my shoulders, so it looks like I'm trying to get laid... WHICH By the way you dress means you haven't gotten ANY!" Calliope snarled, crossing her arms. The Twins stared at her flabbergasted.

"And the match goes to Calliope," Tyki muttered. Rhode was rolling on the floor laughing, even lulubell was smiling.

"Why you little WHORE!" Debitto Shouted at her. Calliope just tossed her hair at him and smirked.

"Give up Debitto. You lost... BIG TIME," Rhode laughed, getting up from the floor.

"Debitto calm down," The Earl demanded at the outraged boy.

"Any way, Calliope will be staying with us now. I suggest you all try to get along." The Earl Threatened. Calliope nodded and the twins cowered a bit.

"I will be leaving now. I have stuff to attend to. Enjoy the food. Rhode, do your homework and behave Jasdevi," The Earl spoke while leaving the room. The room remained in uncomfortable silence. Calliope looked away from everyone while sipping on the blood.

Rhode was the first to speak up, "So Calliope, Are you good at Math?"

"Depends on the math I was locked up for 200 years I ll have to look at it," Calliope smiled at the small girl, while taking a sip of her red drink. Calliope helped as much as she could with the small girl s homework.

The twins were very curious to what Controlling Sound waves meant.

"So exactly does controlling Sound waves mean?" Jasdero asked, his head tilted to the side, a finger rested on his lips. "Yeah, because I can travel Parallel universes and create my own. Tyki can pass through anything. And Jasdevi can materialize thought, Rhode spoke up. So what does yours do?"

"It would be best if I showed you Calliope spoke her eye meeting all of theirs. First I can do this." Calliope snapped her fingers and the glass in the middle of the table shattered.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jasdevi said in unison, jumping out of their chairs.

"I can also show you different things due to different songs," Calliope smiled. "I ll show you the end of the world as it will due to the circumstances of now."

Calliope took a deep breath and started singing The Last Queen By Luka.

While she sang a cloud of notes cluttered in the air in a circle. The planet was seen burning, grass fading into ash. The Humans crushed by their own empire of sky scrapers and monuments. Blood running down the streets and smog of the purest black enveloped the world in question. Animals were seen turning black due to the smog and dying to suffocation. The last note reverberated in the air and the picture disappeared in a small disappearance.

"Where was that?" Debitto asked staring at the place the picture was.

"The question is not where ...but when.." Calliope spoke drinking the blood with another sip.

Tyki responded to the twins question by, "You Idiots, You Have the Memories of Every Incarnation of Noah's Imagination since Noah Himself. Do You Even Remember Something Horrible Like That Ever Happening?"

"Tyki, They Can't Even Remember How to Add Long Enough to Help Me on My Homework" Rhode spoke, smirking at the twins. Calliope sniggered at the insult. The twins were mentally having a conversation with each other on how to show off their powers

"WHITE BOMB!" They both shouted point the gun at her drink. The Glass disappeared as the bullet hit it, but unlucky for the two girls, the blood did not. The blood landed all over Calliope's Lap and shirt and a bit landing on Rhode.

"Hahahaha!!!" The twins broke out in laughter. Rhode noticed some blood on her arm and went to go lick it off.

"Don't lick it Rhode, It might have AIDS," Tyki told the small girl.

"But Calliope did it first," Rhode complained.

"And she'll die first," Tyki responded. Calliope stared at her lap with all the blood.

"You bastards, I wanted to finish that," Calliope Growled.

"Now you can try to eat some ACTUAL Food," Debitto Snickered, and after saying that a shower of gold bullets, known as corn, rained upon her head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Calliope snarled as she was hit in the head with corn. Debitto and Jasdero laughed hysterically. Calliope continued throwing insults until a piece of meat flew and got in her mouth. The Twins were still laughing as she started coughing. Her hand was placed around her throat as he eye went wide. Her coughing turned to wheezing. Rhode had stopped her laughing and noticed this.

"Uh Tyki!!! I think something is wrong!!" Rhode was freaking out, pointing at Calliope as her face turned from the pale to a bluish color.

"Shit!" Tyki cussed, he made his way over to Calliope. The twins stopped and stared as she fell backwards and her vision went black.

{A POV Skip}

A man with tan skin and midnight hair, sat upon a royal throne with a crown placed upon his head. He was of a medium build, and his red demon eyes landed upon his advisor.

"I know my Sister is alive. I can feel it. It s a twin thing," He spoke with irritation. "I will go out and find her and bring her back to her home. You are certainly a wonderful king and brother, my King Epoillac. To go rescue your twin from the horrid human world," The advisor praised. The boy smiled and headed for his room. His smiled turned into a wicked grin as the room to his door shut with a small thunk.

'I will kill you Calliope. That way, you can not steal my crown and when I come back here after killing you. I will tell them, I found you dead,' Epoillac thought deviously.

* * *

_IF apostate heaven fell,  
You might see the light someday._

_I flare Glamorously,  
Soar unsteadily.  
What color shall affect me?_

_Everything Cruises,  
Sounds reverberate.  
I, Queen of Dark, Dedicate Music  
Floating through me to you._

_I Flare magnificently,  
Burn immediately.  
I shall show you everything in me._

_I give you the end of the world,  
nameless songs.  
Take you to the endless dream._

_I flare Glamorously,  
Soar unsteadily.  
What color shall affect me?_

_Everything Cruises,  
Sounds reverberate.  
I, Queen of Dark, Dedicate Music  
Floating through me to you._

_

* * *

  
_

**Marshy: Dun Dun Dun~! Attack of The Evil twin.. So anyway tell me what you think :D**

**The Song is called The Last Queen By Luka. **

**Till next time... -Smoke bombs- Bye!  
**


End file.
